


While You Were Sleeping

by agirl4allfandoms



Series: The (Alpha) Wolf and the Spark [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Full Shift Werewolves, Knotting, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Spark Original Female Character(s), Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Mates, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirl4allfandoms/pseuds/agirl4allfandoms
Summary: A smutty one shot of a story I should probably write.On the night Scott McCall is bitten the Nemeton calls out to a severely beaten young woman who should've died but didn't and gets the spark instead because she was meant to be an Alpha's mate...Flash forward several years to a pregnant horny mate that doesn't mind shifted sex while sleeping with her wolf.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s), Jackson Whittemore/Ethan - background relationship, Scott McCall/Malia Tate - background relationship
Series: The (Alpha) Wolf and the Spark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603951
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	While You Were Sleeping

They’d talked about it intimately in depth once before, when she got tired of chaining him up when he couldn’t control his shift on the full moon anymore. The thought of him hurting himself or someone weighed heavy on her mind but she couldn’t bear the thought of locking him up for one more full moon. She suggested he going running with the pack, she knew he’d be high on adrenaline and fully shifted but the other wolves would look out for him, especially his betas.

The Hale house had been rebuilt for all of them to live in even though half the pack was away at college most of the time. Her, Derek and Peter were the only ones that lived at the house full time. Isaac was still in France mourning Allison’s death and Erica and Boyd had their own place in town. Stiles was away at the Academy studying to become a federal agent, Lydia was at college as far away from Beacon Hills as she could get and Scott was just being Scott (he still lived with his mom so he could protect her).

It was a couple hours before the moon would rise and Derek was pacing their den. “Come here, babe.” She told him and he stopped halfway across the room to stride over to where she sat on one of the sofas reading a book. Without looking up from her book she tangled her fingers with his bigger ones and pulled him closer to her. “It’s going to be okay, everything will be fine.” She assured him, this was the sixth run he’d be on with the pack. “What if I hurt you? I mean it was easier before when you weren’t so fragile.” He said as he ran his free hand over her round belly. “I beg your pardon, Alpha. I’m not fragile. I’m with child.” She snorted as she bookmarked her page and set the book on the coffee table. “Mmmm, with _my_ pup. Still, I’m serious what if I can’t control myself in full shift.” He said as she tugged him down onto the sofa with her. “We have our safe words and I trust you so trust me when I say it will be fine.” She told him as she leaned up to kiss his scruffy jaw. “Yeah. Okay. Yeah.” He conceded before he stood up and commenced pacing again.

It was November and it never got really cold in California in the fall but it was in the low 60s now that it had gotten dark. She wasn’t sure if it was the baby or the fact that she was six months pregnant and got hot easily but she didn’t need as many layers as she did before so she was wandering around in an old henley of Derek’s and some black leggings. She had to try three times before she could get herself off of the couch and waddle into the kitchen to prepare some snacks for the pack that could be left out for when they came back from the run. She tried to be as quiet as she could because Derek’s senses were dialed up to eleven on days like this. She heard Derek’s foot falls stop and low conversation but continued with her task.

Derek stopped pacing when Peter came into his view. Him and his uncle were civil enough to live together but hadn’t really gotten over their past issues. “It’s good to see you so happy, nephew. I’m proud that you’re building the Hale pack back up.” Peter told the younger wolf as he regarded him with his signature scowl. “But. I know you uncle there’s always a but.” He countered as he kept his voice low and even. “But do you think she’ll remember her past life and leave eventually?” The older man questioned as he put his hands up in mock surrender to show he meant no offense. “We’ve tried all supernatural remedies to bring her memories back. Deaton said if they didn’t come back after six to twelve months than they most likely wouldn’t. I found her bleeding out from a severe head wound on the Nemeton with a black eye, a split lip and several broken bones. The goddess chose to take those traumatic memories, if she chooses to give them back then we’ll see if my mate wants to go back to a life that nearly killed her.” The Alpha growled out as his eyes flashed dangerously.

Peter flashed his own eyes and took several steps back with a wicked smirk on his face. He opened his mouth to say something snarky and found himself thrown against a wall with his nephew’s claws in his throat. “ENOUGH!” Derek roared in his Alpha voice. “Everything alright, boys?” She piped up from the kitchen doorway. “It’s fine.” Derek said as he let go of his uncle’s throat and stalked up the stairs. She waited until she heard their bedroom door slam shut before speaking. “Is it really necessary for you to antagonize him when he’s so close to losing control?” She asked the older wolf as he rubbed his throat and winced at the blood on his fingers. “It’s not necessary but it is fun.” He muttered with a smug tone. She moved from the doorway and waddled up to him until she was as close as her belly would allow her to be. “He doesn’t have to let you live with us, you know. You’re the only other member of the Hale pack left here, he’s being courteous and doesn't want you to lose the pack bond and go insane again. Continue to rile him up I’ll call Stiles and see if he could find me a spell to stick you in wolf form permanently.” She hissed in his ear and her eyes glowed violet before she grabbed his crotch roughly for good measure.

He yelped at the sudden pain before she released him and stalked off to his own room muttering about sparks and unnecessary violence. With a satisfied smile she waddled back over to the sofa and sat down. She was reaching for her book when she heard the loud voices of the betas as they came up to the door. She sighed heavily before she attempted to get up again. “I’m way too fat for all this up and down nonsense.” She muttered under breath and heard Derek chuckle as he descended the stairs. “You’re not fat. Stay there and get comfortable. I’ll get it.” He told as he passed by her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head before continuing on to the door. When he opened it Erica bounded in and threw herself down next to her as she cooed over stomach, Boyd followed at a more subdued pace and stood behind the sofa. “Do you know if it’s a boy or girl yet?” Erica asked as she sung softly to her stomach. “I want to be surprised but Derek is ninety-five percent sure it’s a boy. Deaton knows of course but he won’t tell Derek.” She laughed out as her mate came in with a put out expression at the omission followed by Jackson and his mate Ethan (who’d been in London with another pack for some time) then Scott who was tugging along Liam who seemed upset about something with Hayden in tow and Theo finishing the group off even though Malia was outside somewhere most likely avoiding her father.

She was becoming a bit claustrophobic with all the wolves that were trying to fit on one sofa. She shifted and her scent must’ve soured with discomfort because Derek was nearly pulling some the pack off the sofa and shoving them down on the other one. She breathed easier once it was just Erica, Boyd, her and Derek on one and Jackson, Ethan, Liam, and Hayden on the other with Scott and Theo sitting on the floor in front of it. “So, where’s Peter?” Scott asked and his voice barely held back his disdain. “Hmm, he’s sulking in his room. I may or may not have threatened to lock him in his wolf form and tie him outside if he continued to instigate fights between him and Derek.” She said simply as the others chuckled. “You can do that?” Liam questioned as wonder and fear took over his features. “I’m not sure but it would give Stiles something to research other than things for the FBI and if I could it would only work on born wolves.” She told him and smiled softly when he looked relieved.

The pack soon broke out in conversations about the pros and cons of such a spell before Erica got bored and asked about the baby again. “Do you think it’ll be a born wolf or a half wolf?” The blonde questioned. “I’m not sure. No one is really not even Deaton and he’s the go to for things like that. With my spark and the Hale bloodline I’m sure it’ll be some kind of wolf but whether it’ll be able to fully shift like Derek and Peter, we don’t know.” She told her as Derek scooted closer and wrapped her up in his arms. “I think it’d be cool if it was a magic wolf like it could maybe cast spells while shifted and if it had your spark it would be immune to mountain ash and most wolfsbane. Actually saying that out loud it sounds kind of stupid, uh nevermind.” Jackson said in a small unsure voice as he gripped Ethan’s hand in what she was sure if he was human would’ve been a painful grip. “No, no not all I see what you’re saying they'd beta shift but still retain the use of their magic. It’s a really interesting thought. I never even considered that my spark would be passed down if it was a wolf. That was really a unique perspective, Jacks. Thanks.” She told him as she gave him a reassuring smile.

Before long the sky was dark and the moon was high in the sky. Nearly everybody was vibrating with the urge to shift and run. “There’s sandwiches and gatorade in the fridge for when you all come back.” She shouted at them just before they all disappeared into the night. Derek stayed behind to give her a kiss before he left too. She waited until she heard Peter climb out his window and jump off the roof to settle down for the night. Derek didn’t want her to climb up and down the stairs without someone home incase she fell so she took to sleeping on the sofa once she entered her second trimester plus it was part of their game. He’d come home with his mate sleeping near the door in his clothes and the need to claim would overtake him.

She could faintly hear the _click clack_ of claws on the hardwood floor before she felt a heavy weight on top of her. His hindbrain was in full effect, he just wanted to mark and clam. He could see her deep even breaths as she turned in her sleep knocking the blanket off of herself where it covered her lower half. He was hit with her flowery musk before he climbed on top of her and snuffled her neck. “Mmm, Derek.” She breathed out in a sleepy voice. He let her settle again before he continued to scent her. He loved her like this, she started having wet dreams and becoming insatiable once she hit five months. Deaton had advised them against knotting at around eight months but Derek couldn’t control it when he was fully shifted. His wolf didn’t quite understand that she had already caught and there was no need for a knot. She subconsciously moved into a presenting position, albeit not a full present because of her stomach.

He mounted her and ground his canine cock against her wet folds until he felt the sheath pull back fully. She whined when he thrust into her in one smooth motion. He kept a slow deep pace not wanting to wake her. He whimpered as he felt her walls clenching and unclenching around him. He was keyed up from the full moon and the adrenaline, he could feel his knot forming. She moaned as it caught on her entrance. He nuzzled and licked the mating mark on her neck as he fought the urge to bite it, his maw was too big and he didn’t want to risk hurting her. The symphony of _mateclaimtake, mateclaimtake, mateclaimtake_ got louder and faster as he ground his knot into her. With a few more strokes and a victorious howl he flooded her insides with thick cum so much that some seeped out around his knot.

He woke to early morning light flooding the den and an unimpressed Malia looking down at him. He gave her his signature scowl and she held one hand up in surrender as she drank from the coffee mug in her other hand. “I’m not judging you, you may need to buy a new mattress for Scott’s room.” She told him as she walked back into the kitchen. His mate snorted from her sleep and blinked her eyes open to adjust to the light. “Like you couldn’t smell their combined scent and I think she’s wearing his old lacrosse jersey.” She said and laughed when a loud ‘Hey’ came from the kitchen. “I’m so glad I found you.” He told her as he pulled her close to him, thankfully his wolf had the sense of mind to pull the blanket over them before he fell asleep. He smiled when he heard her singing softly.

> _Sometimes people leave you_
> 
> _Halfway through the wood_
> 
> _Others may deceive you_
> 
> _You decide what's good_
> 
> _You decide alone_
> 
> _But no one is alone_


End file.
